kung-fu pikachu
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: this is a story i thought up
1. Chapter 1

Cast.

Po- BP.

Shifu- goku.

The furious five- tokiko, kazuki, konoha, vageta and bobby muto.

Tai lung- ripto.

Mr. ping- bobby etolen.

Other characters- I don't know.

master oogway- Grandpa gohan.

and Zing- konata.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys bobby here I am making another fanfic movie.

Kung-fu pikachu.

BP time to get up said bobby.

(Yep I'm in this movie).

Then a pikachu yawned and put on his glasses.

Coming bobby he said.

Well get your butt down here and deliver some orders of noodles.

Then the pikachu kick his legs and got up.

BP what are you doing up there?

(Yep BP is in this movie too).

Nothing.

Then BP went to his action figures.

Good morning furious five.

BP get your butt down here now.

OK bobby.

Then BP went downstairs and saw bobby and runo.

Sorry guys.

It's OK.

Then BP went to give the orders of soup.

Then he stared at the jade palace.

There goku was playing the flute and tokiko and the five were waiting to attack him.

Now guys she said.

Attack said the rest of the five.

Then goku was dodging his students attacks.

Well done, students but you five need a little work.

Master goku said a voice.

What.

Then goku pointed at konata.

It's master gohan. he wants to see you.

Then goku ran to the temple and went inside.

Master gohan is something wrong?

Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my grandson said grandpa gohan.

So, nothings wrong?

I didn't say that now did I.

Then Grandpa gohan was blowing some candles slowly

You were saying.

I had a vision ripto will return.

What but grandpa he is in jail.

Well we need to chose who will have the dragon scroll goku.

It's time then.

Then back at the restaurant BP was still delivering soup.

Man I wish we were at the jade palace runo.

Maybe today is the day.

Then BP turn and saw a poster of the furious five.

Master gohan is choosing the dragon warrior today.

Maybe you should enter in that tournament or sell some noodles to everyone.

No thanks bye.

Then BP and runo made it to the jade palace to enter the dragon warrior tournament.

Names said mordicai.

BP.

Runo.

And do you know how to use kung-fu.

I been practicing with runo since she knows kung-fu.

Go runo.

Thanks wait I'm not entering without BP.

Do you know kung-fu?

Yes.

Then go.

Thanks.

Then goku and Grandpa gohan saw BP and runo.

Mordicai why are they in the dragon warrior tournament?

So that we can be kung-fu warriors master goku.

OK but let me ask you two this if one of you win this tournament will one of you stay or leave.

Uh master goku shouldn't save that til the end of the tournament.

Sorry Grandpa.

Let the tournament begin.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to kung-fu pikachu.

Let me introduce to you tokiko, konoha, bobby muto, kazuki and vageta my students.

Then the furious five showed.

Then tokiko turned and saw BP and runo.

Woah woah woah master goku what are these two doing here?

And new to kung-fu runo and BP.

Woah master goku woah do they know how to use kung-fu said kazuki.

Yes we do I know how to use kung-fu and BP knows how to use kung-fu too said runo.

Wait you know how to use kung-fu said bobby muto.

Yep.

Go BP and runo said bobby.

Then it came down to the final act.

I sense the dragon warrior is upon us.

OK everyone it's time for master gohan to choose the dragon warrior.

Then BP and runo ran to their sides of the five.

Then tokiko glared at them.

Then Grandpa gohan was pointing at BP.

I have chosen the dragon warrior and it's BP.

What!

Vageta that kung-fu move you used was cheating.

Yeah vageta why did you have to cheat said the five.

OK runo do you want to stay or leave.

Stay and can I train BP for kung-fu lessons?

Sure.

Then at the hall of warriors BP and runo went into to get BP'S reward.

So you told master goku you want me to practice my kung-fu skills with you.

Yep I did.

Oh hey master goku.

Master goku so glad to see you.

Then goku glared at BP.

Your friend runo told me you need more kung-fu practice.

Yeah I only mastered the block moves and the holds but I still need to use the moves for attack.

So your a master at kung-fu huh runo?

Yep.

Then inside the jade palace BP and runo saw tokiko and the five practicing their kung-fu.

Awesome.

Stupid master gohan I was supposed to be the dragon warrior.

Yeah but you cheated with a blue kung-fu move vageta said bobby muto.

Then BP'S bag was shaking.

Is something wrong with your bag dragon warrior?

What do you mean master tokiko?

I mean it's shaking.

Then BP'S bag unzipped and dude came out of it.

Never ever do that again.

Tried to kung-fu out of my bag.

Yeah.

So your staying with them too?

Yep.

Dude knows kung-fu too.

Then BP and runo were practicing some kung-fu.

Woah mordicai was right about you runo you do know kung-fu.

Thanks OK BP attack me.

Then BP shook.

O-OK.

Then vageta got in the way and blocked BP'S attack.

Vageta sorry BP.

It's OK.

OK try it again.

Then BP did some kung-fu punches.

Yeah that's right.

Then vageta stepped on BP'S tail.

Then at the prison konata was looking at the wall.

But down the prison ripto got free.

Uh-oh.

What is it.

Then konata saw that ripto was free.

I'm out of here.

Then that night BP and runo were looking around.

Hey BP your room is right next to kazuki.

Thanks jerk.

What was that?

Nothing big fan.

Then tokiko opened her door.

Hey Romeo and Juliet.

What does she mean by that master vageta?

She means your holding runo's hand.

What master tokiko.

You two don't belong here.

Man.

Hey master tokiko one of them does.

Then back at the training room goku was meditating.

Inner peace.

Then he heard running.

Master goku ripto has broken out of prison.

Then at the peach tree goku was going to talk to gohan. Master gohan I have bad news.

Goku if there is news it not good or bad.

Master your vision, your vision was right ripto has broken out of prison he's on his way.

That is bad news did BP know how to use his attack kung-fu?

Yes.

Then it's time for him to have the dragon scroll.

Then back at the rooms of the five and BP and runo the furious five and the dragon warriors were having soup.

Man BP this is amazing said konoha.

Thanks.

BP I must talk to you.

What is it master goku?

I have bad news for you and the five.

Wait vageta.

Then BP blocked it with his nerve attack.

Woah now that can stop ripto.

What he is in jail?

Not anymore he's on his way here to get the scroll.

Man I'm leaving.

Vageta.

Then vageta punched BP.

Ow.

Tokiko did you tell BP and runo when I was happy.

I only told runo but not our dragon warrior.

Runo did BP practice his attack kung-fu moves.

Yeah master goku.

Then bobby etolen came.

BP I think you forgot this he said.

My charm of kung-fu thanks bobby.

You're welcome.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is the final chapter of kung-fu pikachu.

Did you win that from a match?

No I found it in a cereal box.

So that charm does it give you kung-fu moves.

It used to someone sealed it with a lock.

Yeah bobby told us only a master of kung-fu can open the lock.

Let me try.

OK vageta.

Then vageta punched the lock but it didn't open.

Man that's one tough lock.

Anyway can't master gohan stop ripto he did it before he can do it again.

No he can't.

We have to do something.

We can get the villagers out of the city.

No I'll go fight ripto besides I need the dragon scroll.

Then at the hall of heroes BP and master goku went to get BP'S prize.

Here BP.

The dragon scroll thanks master goku.

You're welcome.

Open it BP open it.

I can't the lock on my kung-fu charm got on the dragon scroll.

Then goku punched it and the lock opened.

Kung-fu powers active.

Then the charm gave BP his kung-fu moves back.

Now open the dragon scroll dragon warrior.

Thanks master goku.

Then BP saw himself in the dragon scroll.

Master goku there is no secret in this scroll it's just a mirror.

Are you sure?

Yes.

Uh BP look again.

Then BP saw something at the bottom that said 'you are the best of the best'.

Runo was right BP your the best of the best.

Hey goku said a voice.

Hello ripto.

Give me my scroll said ripto.

Sorry ripto but your scroll belongs to him.

Him? he's a pikachu, your a pikachu, what are going to do little guy punch me?

Then BP grabbed runo and ran downstairs with the dragon scroll.

Come and get it one horn.

Then in town BP and ripto were fighting.

Man this guy is strong.

Kung-fu spin attack.

Then BP blocked it.

Go BP.

Bobby.

Then ripto punched BP with his nerve attack but BP was laughing.

That tickles.

What!

Then BP was getting his nerve upper cut.

Nerve kung-fu upper cut.

Then ripto went up.

Then ripto came down hard.

You can't defeat me. your just a little short pikachu.

Then BP grabbed ripto's finger.

I'm not a little short pikachu, I'm the little short pikachu.

Then BP put his pinky up.

the wuxi finger hold.

So you know this hold.

You're bluffing, you're bluffing, goku didn't teach you that.

No, I figured it out, skadoosh.

Then BP put his pinky down and the five and villagers saw the dust.

Then they went back to the village and saw the dragon warriors.

BP you did it you beat ripto.

Yep and Me and runo can stay at the jade palace right.

Yep.

Well done BP and runo those kung-fu warriors are my friends.

The end.


End file.
